Lost and found
by dragonslay10
Summary: Uhoh! Spongebob lost something.. What is it? Will he be able to find it or go on living without it? R&R please.. No FLAMES


**Hi it's me,dragonslay10! I hope you will like my story here in fanfiction :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own spongebob squarepants.**

**SUMMARY: Spongebob has lost his pants! But where could it be? Read and find out… R&R**

Lost and found

French Narrator: It's a nice and warm day in Bikini Bottom. Let's go and check on our yellow, square friend.

"Good morning world! Good morning Gary." Spongebob said to his pet snail. "Here's some snail food for you."

While Spongebob was about to get his pants, he noticed that it was gone. "Oh my gosh! Where aremy pants!" The little square dudeyelled out. "How am I supposed to go to work without my pants?"

He looked out his window and found Patrick standing beside his rock. "Hey Patrick! Buddy, do you know where my pants are?" He asked his friend.

"Nope, I'm sorry Spongebob; I haven't seen your pants since you left the Krusty Krabs yesterday." Patrick replied.

"Aaww, how am I supposed to go to work without my pants?" Spongebob complained.

"Yeah, you have to go to work; you can't just skip work or anything." Patrick replied.

"So do you mind helping me find my pants?" Spongebob asked Patrick.

"Sure I would love to!" Patrick said excitedly.

While they were looking for Spongebob's pants, they heard Mr. Krabs walking towards Spongebob's house. "Spongebob! Where are you! You're three hours late for work!" He shouted out in front of Spongebob's house.

"Uh-oh, Patrick, what am I going to do? Mr. Krabs will see me without my pants." Spongebob said worriedly.

"I know, hide inside the closet and I will lock it. Don't worry I know what I am doing." Patrick said sounding so smart.

"Good idea Pat." He replied.

"Open this door Spongebob!" Mr. Krabs shouted.

"I'm coming!" Patrick answered. "What do you want? If you're looking for Spongebob, he's not here; he went to the market to buy some food for himself." Patrick said looking so bored.

"Well, if he's out, how come you're here?" Mr. Krabs said looking at Patrick, which is looking so suspicious.

"It's because that he told me to look after Gary while he was gone." Patrick replied.

"Ok then, if he comes back, tell him that he has to go to work." Mr. Krabs said. "Why don't I just wait for him to get back, I'll wait for him here in his house."

"Well, ok, he wouldn't mind at all." Patrick said.

'_Oh no! How am I going to get out of here when Mr. Krabs is here?'_ Spongebob was thinking very hard.

'_Uh- oh, I almost forgot that Spongebob is just inside his closet. How am I supposed to let Mr. Krabs get out of his house?' _Patrick thought.

'_Oh, I know! I'll just go out of here quietly, then I will go to them and I will just tell then that I went through the back door!' _Spongebob thought very hard._ 'Yeah! That's a great idea! Am I good or what?' _

While Spongebob was trying to open the door quietly, he heard Mr. Krabs. "Hey, Patrick would you think Spongebob wouldn't mind if we would go out to his backyard and take a look at his flowers?" Mr. Krabs asked his pink friend, Patrick.

"Sure, he wouldn't mind at all." Patrick replied.

'_Good! Now I could just go out and pretend that I already arrived when they were outside my backyard.' _He said to himself.

When they were outside already, Spongebob went out and found his pants on the couch. _'My pants! Now I just need to be quiet, get it and then put on it.' _He said to himself.

And so, he got it and then started whistling and said. "Patrick! Where are you! I am back from the grocery!"

"Oh, I'm back here! In your backyard!" Patrick replied.

"Spongebob, where have you been? You're already late for work!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Sorry Mr. Krabs, but I lost my pants and then I didn't want to go to work without my pants, right?" Spongebob explained to Mr. Krabs.

"Ok then, I will give you a day off today! But, only today! Not tomorrow! Do you get it!" Mr. Krabs scolded Spongebob.

"Yes sir!" Spongebob replied like a soldier.

**THE END**

Dragonslay10: well, that's about it! I hope you liked my story!


End file.
